Andy Bogard
USA |Height = 170 cm (5'7") ("ff1")171 cm (5'7") (FF~FFWA, KOF'94~'98) 172 cm (5'7½") (RBFF2, KOF'99~XIV) |Weight = 67 kg (147 lbs) (FF~FF2, RBFFS~FFWA, KOF'99~XIV) 69 kg (152 lbs) (FFS~RBFF, KOF'94~'98) |Blood Type = A |Family/Relatives = Jeff Bogard (adoptive father, deceased), Terry Bogard (brother), Mai Shiranui (lover) |Job/Occupation = Ninja |Likes = Pictures from his times in training (with his master Hanzo Shiranui) |Dislikes = Dogs |Hobbies = Training |Favorite Food = Fermented Soybean (Natto), Spaghetti |Forte in Sports = Short-Track Cycling |Special Skill = Meditation |Most Unpleasant = Terry being a better fighter than him |Favorite Music = None, he likes it quiet Andy's profile page from the Fatal Fury 15th Anniversary website (Japanese) |Fighting Style = Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu and Koppoken (attacks against bones), Hakkyokuseiken chi techniques }}Andy Bogard (アンディ・ボガード, Andī Bogādo) is a video game character in both the ''Fatal Fury'' and The King of Fighters series of fighting games by SNK. He is Terry Bogard's younger brother. His official nickname is The Human WeaponOfficial character profile from The King of Fighters XII or Whole Body Weapon (全身 凶器, Zenshin Kyoukin). Official site for The King of Fighters XIII Story Fatal Fury Andy is one of Jeff Bogard's adopted sons and the younger brother to Terry. When their father dies at the hands of Geese Howard, Andy decided to perfect his own martial art over at Japan to differentiate himself from his brother. During his time in Japan, Andy was taught the Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu (Shiranui Style Ninja Technique) and a form of empty-handed combat called Koppouken by Hanzo Shiranui. A decade after Jeff's death, he reunites with Terry in South Town. After paying respects to Jeff's grave, they encounter Joe Higashi and learn about the King of Fighters tournament hosted by Geese. He enters with them in an attempt to avenge their father, but lost before he reached Geese. When Terry defeated Geese, Andy felt a mixed sense of closure and returned to Japan to continue his training. After their first King of Fighters tournament, a new tournament was held, this time hosted by Wolfgang Krauser. Andy, though present in the competition, did not accomplish much story-wise. During the events of Fatal Fury 3, Andy suffered a chest wound that continued to hamper him in the Real Bout series. He additionally has an ending which mirrors Terry's scenario in Real Bout but this is considered non-canon in Mark of the Wolves. Ever since Geese's death, the fall of the First Southtown, and the birth of Second Southtown, Andy has been busy training Hokutomaru through the ways of Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu and Koppouken. Instead of fighting in the tournament himself, he sends Hokutomaru in his place to see what his apprentice has learned. In Hokutomaru's ending, Andy writes him a note saying that he was proud to see Hokutomaru's progress. Then he ended the note by saying he is no longer his teacher but his rival and that they will cross paths again. The King of Fighters When the new King of Fighters '94 tournament was announced, Andy joined Terry and Joe to form a team. Since then, Andy has always agreed to follow his brother Terry whenever he decided to enter the new version of the King of Fighters tournament. He seems to reluctantly enter the tournaments as time goes on, either pressured by Mai or Joe to enter the team. With new rules in KOF '99 allowing teams of four members, Mai Shiranui (in KOF '99) and Blue Mary (KOF 2000 and KOF 2001) joined the team. Beginning in the Ash Saga (KOF 2003), Andy left the Fatal Fury team to take care of his disciple, Hokutomaru, who fell sick with the mumps. He stays absent in KOF XI to presumably continue training his student. He rejoins his brother and Joe in KOF XIII for old time's sake. In the Maximum Impact series, Andy did not want to participate and immersed himself in training. He admits privately to Mai in the sequel that he feels his fighting ability is impotent and wants to wait for another time to challenge his brother. In a side story for Regulation A, however, he states that his fight with Terry "may not be far off". Personality Andy is a quiet and rather stoic man who always sets his sights on improving himself. Although he is usually serious, he breaks form when confronted with things that make him uncomfortable -such as his height- and hides his embarrassment with boastful declarations, probably underlying his diffidence in a sense. Andy acts as the withdrawn and analytical observer amongst his friends. As far back as he can remember, He has never won anything over his elder brother and seems to suffer from an inferiority complex because of it. He respects him yet feels that he has to one day overcome him. He's also in love with Mai, but rarely expresses it, as he personally feels that he is not yet mature enough to handle marriage and training at the same time. He seems perplexed by Mai's actions towards him but will do everything he can to protect her. Their relationship is usually used for comedic effect in the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series. Powers *'Gather Chi' - Andy can gather chi energy from Gaia, the mother-earth. *'Energy Projectile' - Andy can fire a ball of chi energy from his hands called Hishouken. *'Energy Attacks' - Andy can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.) *'Fire Attacks' - Andy can use fire to increase the damage of his normal attacks and even engulf his body in flames, though he is not a pyrokinetic like Mai is. Skills *'Acrobatics' - Andy is very proficient with acrobatics thanks to his ninjutsu training *'Stealth' - Due to his ninja training, Andy is proficient in stealth. *'Cycling' - Andy is a bicyclist and can do short laps. Fighting Style Andy employs Koppouken as his fighting style. Koppouken is an old Japanese martial art that has some Karate and Ninjutsu moves, but with emphasis on targeting vulnerable parts of the body and breaking bones. Some time after mastering Koppouken, Andy went to learn the Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu with Hanzo Shiranui. Music *'Chotto Koikki na Kenka Yarou (A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk)' - Player VS. Player BGM in Fatal Fury, shared with Terry Bogard and Joe Higashi. *'Pasta' - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special *'Raihatou (Thunder Surge Warrior)' - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, The King of Fighters: Kyo *'Raihatou Gaiden (Thunder Surge Warrior Sidestory)' - Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *'Ribbon of the Night' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Napolitan Blues' - The King of Fighters '94 *'Club M ~Flute in the Sky~' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Big Shot! "Elegant Simplicity"' - The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (When teaming EX Andy with EX Terry and EX Joe) *'Kurikinton' - The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters 2002 *'176th Street' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Terry 115' - The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood, The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood *'All OK!' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Wild Street' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Street Dancer' - The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, also shared with Terry Bogard and Joe Higashi) *'Departure from South Town' - The King of Fighters XIV *'Pasta -KOF XIV ver.-' - The King of Fighters XIV (as Tung's opponent) *'Sun Shine Glory' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Andy no Tatakai' - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *'Andy' - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture * Lucky Paradise - Shared image song with Mai in Garou Densetsu Special Voice Actors *Jun Hashimoto - Fatal Fury 2-Special, The King of Fighters '94 *Keiichi Nanba - Fatal Fury 3-present, The King of Fighters '95-XIII *Hiroshi Okamoto - The King of Fighters XIV~present *Toshinari Fukamachi - The King of Fighters for Girls *Tomoko Maruo - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (as young Andy) *Tony Sampson - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (English voice as young Andy) *Peter Wilds - Animated specials (English voice) *Hiroyuki Kagura - The King of Fighters: Destiny (as young Andy) *Ryō Horikawa - Dengeki Bunko drama CD series Live Action Actors *Curtis Wood Willis - Fatal Fury Special live action commercials Game Appearances *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '94 *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory *The King of Fighters '95 *Real Bout Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters '96 *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind *The King of Fighters '98 *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Fatal Fury: First Contact *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *Garou Densetsu Special * Garou Densetsu Sougeki * CR The King of Fighters *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters XIV Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (first, fourth, and eighth titles) - Unplayable; text-only cameo in the fourth *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - Boss character *Gungho Games - Character skin * The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match Online * Metal Slug Defense (Unlockable) * Crash Fever * Puzzle & Dragons * Kimi wa Hero * The King of Fighters Destiny * The King of Fighters World * The King of Fighters All Star * The King of Fighters: Orochi Go * The King of Fighters M《格鬥天王M》 * The King of Fighters for Girls * SNK Fighting AGE Cameo Appearances *SNK Gals' Fighters - mentioned in Mai's ending *The King of Fighters 2003 - During Fatal Fury and Women Team's endings *SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - In-text cameo in Mai's ending *Capcom vs. SNK - Cameo in Mai's K.O. quote *Capcom vs. SNK 2 - Cameo in Mai's K.O. quote *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - In-text character; participates in Mai's story *KOF Sky Stage - In Mai's ending *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - Cameo in Mai's win quotes and K.O. quote *The King of Fighters XI - During Fatal Fury Team's ending *The King of Fighters (Pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Garou: Mark of the Wolves - Background cameo in Hokutomaru stage with Mai Shiranui and in Hokutomaru's ending *Part Time Stories: Kyo & Iori - as a delivery man *Nariyuki Quest *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy - in Mai's ending; also mentioned in Mai's winquote vs. Nakoruru and by Terry and her in Story Mode *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - background cameo and a spirit Anime Appearances *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King of Fighters: Destiny Similar Characters *Shadow Andy See also *Andy Bogard/Gallery *Andy Bogard/Quotes Trivia *Andy's Japanese speech patterns has changed a bit over the years. In his debut, he referred to Terry as "Ani-shaa (兄貴)", the archaic version for the "big brother". Since Fatal Fury 3, however, he calls him the more common phrase for "older brother", "Nii-san" (兄さん). He also used to refer to himself as "boku" before using the more formal "watashi" and masculine "ore". *'Andy' is predominantly a diminutive version of the male given name Andrew, and variants of it such as Andreas and Andrei. Andrew is derived from the Greek name Andreas, meaning "manlike" or "brave". *According to Terry's character album, he is well aware of Andy's desires to surpass him and recognizes him to be his greatest living rival. To counter his brother's effort, Terry constantly strives to improve himself by fighting stronger opponents. *In Neo-Geo Freak 1998, the characters in KOF '98 have their own interviews. Here are Andy's response to the questions.Neo Geo Freak 1998-08 archive The King of Fighters '98 character interviews. **'What is your aspiration in this competition?' - "If you don't care about the two letters of the championship, it's a lie. I intend to relax enough and come to the tournament." **'Who would you like to fight the most?' - "My brother." **'Who would you like to team up with? / Who would you not like to team up with?' - "The ones I team up with, is Joe and my brother. However, I feel sorry for Mai every year, so I would like to join with Mai once. Billy is the man who I don't want to team up with." **'What is "KOF" for you?' - "I think it's one of the lessons." **'Finally, please give a word to your fans.' - "Please refer carefully to the result of the lesson well." *In the Fatal Fury movie, Terry loses to the CPU Andy in the arcade game he was playing. Cards Sprites Gallery Andy_Bogard_FF.jpg|Fatal Fury artwork Andy_Bogard_FF2.jpg|Fatal Fury 2 artwork Andy_Bogard_FF3.jpg|Fatal Fury 3 artwork Andy_Bogard_RBS.jpg|Real Bout Special Fatal Fury artwork Andy_Bogard_Kof '94.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 artwork Andy_Bogard_Kof'96.jpg|The King of Fighters '96 artwork Andy_Bogard_kof'01.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 artwork Andy-kofxii.jpg|The King of Fighters XII artwork Andy-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'' render. References Category:Characters